Rosariob In Wonderland
by AshLillyz
Summary: Rosariob, a girl of 16 falls down the burrow while she was searching for the precious gift given by her best friend,Only to discover a world beyond her imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - And Then They Met **_

Rosa was only 10 when she met hiragi, her neighbor and her BFF.. rosa was the cute,clumsy kind of person who always got into trouble. it was on her 10th birthday she met hiragi where she made her way to cut the cake and fell right onto the cake... everyone teased and made fun of rosa.. it was hiragi who helped rosa up and asked others to stop teasing her... later they went out and sat on a bench nearby.

"Why me? " , said rosa with her tear filled eyes..  
"are you still crying for that?" asked hiragi  
"yes.. it always happens to me.. and im done"  
"dont be silly.. its ok to be clumsy and if it happens again.. u got me..here take this" said hiragi giving rosa a panda charm..  
"thanks"  
and they hugged.. then and there.. they became friends.. and best friends.. inseparable.. rosa wouldn't do anything that hurts hira and viceversa..

after 6 years..  
they were still friends and were sitting on a tree thinking of those good old days.. and how far they made it together..  
something shiny caught rosa's attention and just as she was about to reach it .. the panda charm hira gave to rosa fell down.. in an attempt to catch it rosa fell down too.. somehow hira never knew about it.. hira thought rosa was beside her..  
rosa fell down.. and down the burrow.. deep inside.. only to discover a wonderland.. but little did she know.. what was waiting for her down there..

the wonderland was beyond rosa's imagination.. it was filled with little bright butterflies, flying jellyfishes and unicorns.. the people there looked like a mixture of elf and dwarf.. and cookies were the things they bought and sold stuff with.. rosa picked up the cookie she found on the floor and nibbled ... only later to wake up in a dungeon with a huge mushroom a few feet away from her..

hira climbed down the tree and found rosa to be nowhere.. she searched the entire forest and still couldnt find rosa.. she knew something was not right.. and it was then hira found the burrow...  
"i knew something was not right.. wait for me rosa.. i'll come find u.. hold on.. " hira said, equipping herself for the greatest adventure in both of their lives.. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Before She Was ' The Slayer ' **_

Hira went down the burrow and found herself covered in mud and was not new to her she was used to this, she was used to climbing mountains and fighting monsters. she was well known by the name ' The Slayer '  
Even before she met rosa she has been to places one cannot think of .. hira was born and bought up in a farm house by her uncle who was once a famous martial artist .. She never knew who her parents where or who she really is .. according to her Uncle Frame, hira was found by him outside the door on a stormy night ..with a note beside her, " brother please take care of her" sadly even Frame didn't know where his sisterwas .. Frame knew something was not right so he trained her when she was little .. Trained so much that  
by her 7th birthday she went on missions ..

She was not the only one who was trained by Frame ..he used to teach others who desire to become a martial artist or who wants to protect themselves and others .. Pizza was one of them .. He was the eldest in the group and was the best... Even hira herself was never able to defeat him .. there was also a rumor that pizza even defeated frame ..Hira admired pizza .. He was like an onii chan to Hira ..

untill one day he said," ojisama, arigatou..I'm really happy I got this far.. I wouldn't have made it here without you .. But now I have to leave  
and explore my world".That day hira looked at him with those tear filled little eyes ..  
Pizza hugged her tight and said, " you'll be fine little one"  
"I..it's not like I care" hira said trying to hold back her tears ..  
pizza hugged her once again, gave her a note and left for his journey. He was only 14 back then ..

Hira knew the note was her first mission .. she held it to her heart and asked Frame if  
she could do it and he agreed .. it was in the Andrew village where a huge taco was attacking the villagers .. Hira equipped herself with her twin blades enchanted and fortified ..  
she climbed onto her alpaca mount and rushed to the village.. she could sense a very dark energy ..  
"I guess it must be the taco" ... As soon as she got there she took her map out ..she could see people running here and there in panic .. she was walking looking at the skull marked on her map when she bumped into a guy who looked pretty much same as her age.. She couldn't make much out of his appearance than the black robe he wore, his dark black hair and the crystal blue eyes..  
"Hey" she said turning back..  
But he disappeared .. she didn't let this thought bother her ..  
She used sneak and Deadly Containment On the taco..Then she spammed resonating blow.. followed by slam,swift attack and ambush,fury hit .. She tried her own combos and there the taco fell and returned to its usual size ..

Hira took the taco in her hands .. The taco was crying .. "Why are you crying?" She asked ..  
Taco said, "I never wanted to hurt you or anyone."  
"Then how did you turn into a super huge taco?"  
"It was after meeting that boy.. That boy with blue eyes .. I somehow lost my mind"  
Speaking of which she did sense the dark energy from him.. Who he is? she thought to herself ..  
"It's fine .. You'll be safe with me "  
"Thank you... I was lost and was looking for someone to own me and that's when he came "  
"I'll be your master"  
"Really?"  
"Yes,let's go and get you a name"  
And Hira had her first pet and she named it megatenist. She returned to her uncle's house only to find everything destroyed and there was not a trace of a single person .. a note lay on the floor she picked it up and read  
"_Hira, I'm sorry dear.. I couldn't do much .. The dark lord .. The one was here .. I know you're safe .. I know you will be .. go to aven and find the magic craftsman Rhiona take the stairs to the right to get to the inactive portal .. Drop this note at the portal and you'll be  
teleported to a different world .. Take care hira ..the address below will tell you where to go .. _"  
Hira was a little hurt .. because all her memories from that house lay shattered on the ground ..  
She said to mega, petting him "mega, stay here... im going somewhere.. ill return .. i promise..  
wait for me.."  
Mega nodded.. and hira set off to aven.. to find the world beyond eden...

Who is this mysterious guy?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - The Earthland **_

Hira found the inactive portal and dropped the note.. suddenly a huge portal appeared near  
it and sucked her in .. she was teleported to a city she never knew..  
She stood on the footpath near a Pizzeria not knowing what to do ..  
That's when the door opened and someone like pizza walked by her ..  
She caught his hand and said ,"pizza" he looked at her with surprise and said, "u want me to buy u a pizza ?" Hira looked confused ..  
Why is he acting this way? Isn't he pizza? No it is him ..must be him .." She said to herself  
"Are u ok?" He asked  
"Yea I'm ok .. I apologize .. I thought u were someone I knew. "  
" okay" his lips curled into a smile as he turned and walked away ..  
Hira opened the door of the pizzeria and found uncle frame taking orders at the counter .. As she walked in people started staring at her ..  
"Did she come from a themed party"  
"Maybe she's cosplaying"  
"But who? Looks kinda lame"  
She could hear people talk about her .. Hira suddenly felt insecure and just as she was about to leave frame called out to her "Hiraagi"  
She turned and walked to the counter ..  
"You made it.. I knew you would"  
Hiraagi smiled at her uncle ..  
"Come with me" he said  
Hira and frame walked out of the pizzeria through the backdoor ...  
"I know it's going to be a little difficult but you're going to have a new home"  
Hira looked confused but she said nothing .. she just had a long tiring day and uncle frame didn't make any sense .. What more could get worse .. Well..  
maybe it's all just a dream and I just have to play accordingly hira thought to herself ..  
"As for today you can stay here with me at the pizzeria"

That night hira looked at the starry sky .. Somehow she knew .. Wherever she was ..it didn't have that little glow in the night which limestone mtn had ..

Disturbing his little niece's thoughts frame said,"it's the earthland"  
"Earthland?" Hira said rolling from one side of her bed to the other side ..  
"Yea it's a whole different world from Eden .. But it's a lot safer here .. for now this is your world"

"Why can't I go back to Eden? It's all so confusing ..  
I just had to attack a taco monster which was actually a cute little taco and to come back home to know that its all gone ..  
And now I'm here in a totally different place I don't know about ..  
Uncle frame tell me I'm dreaming ... " hira said running her hands through her hair ..  
"No hira.. you're not .. Something really bad and evil has befallen eden and going back there now is dangerous .. The kingdom is looking into it.." Frame said as he pulled over his blanket...

Hira kept staring at the sky and fell asleep eventually ..

Next day hira woke up and found the clothes frame left for her

"I have always wanted to have a mysterious day off combo in Eden" she said as she put on her hoodie ..

"Hira,Hiragii.. They are here to pick you up" said frame knocking the door ..  
Hira opened the door and left downstairs to see her new family ...  
"Hira this is your new family .. they'll take care of you from now on" frame said as he hugged hira  
Hira said nothing .. Suddenly she felt betrayed .. First it was pizza and now her only family she knew uncle frame .. Hira at that moment wished if everything went back to the way they were ..  
Hira looked at frame with a betrayed look on her face as she was dragged into the car ..  
Frame turned and wiped his tears ..  
"It's for your own good little one" he said

It was then when she moved into the weirdville hira first saw rosa .. Rosa had this short brown bob hair and big brown eyes.. It was her innocent eyes that made hira smile that day..  
Hira had to try a lot to get used to this world .. she first thought water was mp potions and kept asking for hp potions because she needed them more than mp pots .. she refused to eat anything except crabby patty.. She also thought the cutlery at kitchen was armor and weapon shop and went on asking for the general merchant.. She thought cars were mounts and demanded for one to her family .. when hira passed her grade 1 she said,"where's zephynirus.. I need my reward"  
She once brought a cat home and said," this is my pet who will accompany me in my combat" and gave it spoons and fork .. The cat just ran away other day.. it was her step brother kyogiri who helped her out.. At first she refused to listen to him but when she realized she needed help she went to him for help .. one day hira asked him,"how do you know all these?"  
"I can relate" he replied ..  
Once on her 8th birthday when she and kyo was alone at home .. door bell rang.. She opened the door to find a small box with a note attached to it ..  
"Your next mission, love pizza" the note said ..  
She took the box upstairs to her room and opened it to find a portal stone ..  
She held the box and started thinking on what she should do because if she disappeared her so called family would be worried  
"Don't worry ... I'll cover up for you" said kyo opening the door of her room..  
"Kyo" hira said smiling  
"Thanks" she continued and held the portal stone which instantly teleported her back to aven.. As soon as she got to aven .. She used the warp portal and went to limestone mtn.. it was the same but there was an air of darkness spreading the land .. She retrieved her alpaca mount from her inventory and climbed onto it .. she went to Andrew village and asked for mega to Andrew .. When Andrew gave hira mega she jumped in joy and hugged the little taco who was also jumping out of joy ..

With the help of kyo and pizza .. Hira went to Eden and did her missions little by little ..

...

Rosa trembled at the sight of the mushroid not far away from her .. She heard footsteps from behind her..  
She turned to see a pale tall figure offering her his hand... she took his hand and got to her feet..  
"Hello, I'm Dylan" said the boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes  
"Thanks" rosa said to him  
"let me help you get out of here"  
She nodded.

"Stay there" Dylan said pointing to a corner ..and rosa moved swiftly to the corner.  
just as she moved to the spot they heard a huge rumbling sound.  
Dylan looked at rosa and then walked upto the mushroid breaking it and killing it in one shot using fire bomb  
"you can come out now", he said  
"why? what's all this? where am i?" Rosa asked.  
"how about we talk from a safer place?" dylan replied  
"now go talk to the soul guardian.. it will teleport you out" he continued  
and just as soon as rosa got to aven .. she was teleported to rainbowfall forest by dylan ..  
"now tell me where am i? who are you? what is this place?" Rosa cried  
"You don't remember or you are not from here?" Dylan asked  
"where is hira?"  
"Hiraagi? you mean 'The Slayer'? i thought she was dead"  
"Dead?" rosa asked shocked  
"This place is rainbowfall forest in the land of eternal eden and who you are or why you're here ..  
i don't know.. anyways i hope you find your 'friend'" he said climbing his indigo pyredragon mount...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Happenings in the Forest **_

after dylan left rosa didn't know what to do.. she looked to her right and then to her left..  
"I'm not dreaming am i?" she said to herself rubbing her eyes.  
She could hear a song not far from where she stood.. rosa decided to follow the song..  
it got louder as she got nearer ..  
"lalalalalala sing a happy song lalalalalala alpaca all day long" and it ended with a laugh  
Rosa hid behind the trees .. she could find three people drinking tea..  
the chatter went dead and it was quiet all of a sudden.. suddenly something pulled rosa towards the table  
"welcome welcome heheehe" said the man with a long hat and pointy nose  
"wanna have some tea?" he continued  
"um.. s.. sure.. " rosa replied..  
"i was wondering if you knew someone called hiraagi?" rosa asked sipping her tea  
"I have to leave now" said one of the three pulling his cap down and walking away before rosa could  
catch a glimpse of him.  
"before we talk about the slayer, im alixe aka the mad hatter of eden eternal and you are?"  
"i'm Rosariob.. call me rosa" rosa said smiling  
"bright smile you got there" Alixe said  
rosa noticed the third person said nothing  
"hahaha he's sleeping .. you really don't wanna wake him up" He said looking at the man who was sleeping.

...

MioNessu was a rich girl who owned a room in golden plains. she got into her peeper carriage along with her  
Couple AshLilly...  
"we'll go to rainbowfall forest and clear tasos" mio said to ash  
"No.. noo.. tasos is lame.. i don't wanna go there miobun" Lilly said pouting  
"you are so lazy Lilly bun.. you need to start working hard if you wanna be rich like me"  
"ok.. but i haz one condition.. let's host a banquet later on"  
"anything is fine with me as long as you're not lazy"  
They used the warp portal at golden plains to get to rainbowfall forest..  
"weee hehehe" lilly laughed  
"what are you laughing at lilly? mio asked confused  
"it .. is.. so .. much.. fun.. on .. a .. carriage"  
"it's been 6 months since we started using this carriage.. yet u act like  
it's ur first time in it.. this ash .."  
"what?"  
"nuthing.. just shush"  
"ok"  
As They reached the bicid bog they could hear people chattering  
"Oh no alixe has visitors" said ash sighing  
"this is not good.. we gotta go check" mio said as she turned the carriage towards the sound

...

"How about another cup of tea?"  
alixe said with an evil grin  
"ahem" alixe's and rosa's conversation was interuppted by mio  
"My My we have lots of visitors today"  
"why alixe don't you love having visitors?" mio said with a forced smile  
"yes yes hehe.. have a seat wont you?" alixe said  
Ash shook her head looking at mio..

"Thanks for the offer alixe.. But we gotta run and do our work .. Esp since the rumor has it that the slayer is back" Mio said with an evil smile spreading across her face ..  
Slayer .. The word slayer reminded rosa of what Dylan said  
"Hiraagi? U mean the slayer? "

Rosa got up from the chair and said,"I'm coming with you"  
"Ooh you're not going anywhere" alixe said sipping his tea.  
Mio placed her hand on her chin and thought for a little while ..  
"No, she's coming with us .. Sorry alixe I crashed your party"  
"Easy said than done .. lets settle it with a duel"  
"Why not?"  
"No you are not going to do this Mio"ash said trying to stop Mio by pulling her by her cuff link..  
"Trust me I can do this" Mio said looking ash into her eyes ..  
"Can I buff you then?"  
"No I'm fine .. "  
Alixe got up from his chair ..  
Ash stood next to Rosa biting her finger nails..  
"What's wrong?" Rosa asked Ash "this is bad"  
"Why?"  
"Because Alixe rarely gets up from his chair.. "

Will mio win against alixe or it was a wrong choice to accept the duel?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - Duels & Duels **_

both of them buffed themselves and let their pets rest.  
as soon as the duel began mio used magic blockade against Alixe's illusionist and followed by other knight skills  
as soon as the magic bloackade went off alixe used deadly icicle which almost killed Mio but her HP healing rings came to her rescue..  
"that m-crit rate" Ash said shocked  
"i wish i coud heal mio" she continued sadly  
"im sorry "Rosa said "but i really wanna come with you "  
That time ash invited rosa to the party and rosa accepted it  
"why?" Ash asked Rosa Curiously  
"because of the slayer or whatever you call her, I wanna find Hiraagi and get back home"  
"home?' Mio said turning to face Rosa  
Alixe smiled and just as he was about to use deadly icicle again Mio used her forbidden magic rainbow dash and all of them were teleported to golden plains  
"what?'How did you?' rosa asked  
"we were in the same party so it was kind of easy to use the rainbow dash and i used it for a reason"  
"let's go inside and talk" ash said Pulling both of them to their house  
after the got inside mio rushed to her cupboard and threw mysterious day off combo at rosa  
"change and then we'll talk" mio said to rosa.  
Just as soon as rosa went off to change  
"you dont think you can get away with what you did right? i mean it's alixe" ash said to mio worried  
"yea i know but anything that leads to the slayer we can lure her here if we use this girl" mio said.  
"why do you want the slayer anyways?"  
Ash asked taking a cookie out of the jar

...

"dammit they escaped" alixe said angrily  
"what a boring duel' said the other man waking up from his sleep  
"ben, I'm sorry i woke you up" alixe said nervously  
"hmm" ben said ash he took a sip of his tea  
"They wont be much far from here" alixe said  
"i can go get them" he continued  
"no not yet let's see how far they'll go.."

...

"it's a little something from the past i have to settle"  
"past?'  
"yea, remember i told you about that one best friend which turned into my lifetime enemy?"  
"aah sort of .. i'm sorry.. I have a bad memory"  
"Hiraagi and i used to be best friends.. we were in the same guild called "Trollpacas", one of the best during those times..  
when she first came in we did quests together and hung out and stuff but then suddenly she stopped hanging out with us ..  
and she got stronger each day .. i asked her if she was hanging out with the "wrong" people but she wouldn't reply me..  
she won in every duel ... she did with the guildies and the one day she left the guild without any notice..  
i tried contacting her but i was never able to but then when i once did 1v1 i found her and i asked her why she did what she did and  
the only reply she gave was "If you beat me fair and square.. I'll answer you"  
after that day i made sure i did 1v1 everyday but she won everytime and the last battle we had she said  
"stop trying..you can't beat me no one can.. dont come in search of me mio and  
..this will be our last 1v1" and i said her "no hira i will find you and defeat you"..  
Well that's how it ended.. and i want to know why she'd do that to us.. we used to be a family ash.. "  
"so thats why you went in search of the forbidden magic?"  
"Mhmm"  
"i'll also go and change.. we can't be late for the banquet.. but what about rosa?"  
"we are taking her with us"

Will Mio be able to see Hira again?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - Get The Party Started **_

"where are we going?", Rosa asked.  
"We are going to attend princess Kaya's arrival party " Ash said smiling  
"princess kaya?"  
"yeah the one and only daughter of King Ruhtra and sister of the three popular and handsome princes" mio joined in  
"Eden Eternal Kingdom is ruled by the alpaca king Ruhtra. He didn't have any successor himself except forKaya to whom his wife gave birth before dying. Kaya was originally a tiny alpaca but on her 13th birthday she transformed into a beautiful young girl. Ruhtra adopted three sons who are capable of looking after Kaya until she finds that one person in her life. Well as for Kaya herself runs a boutique with beautiful and rarecollection of other three sons namely Obspho, Pizza and Exia are in a band called being  
a band the three has their own interests. Obspho owns a hotel and is the chief chef of the hotel. Pizza is a lone wanderer who enojoys most of his time travelling and doing missions and lastly Exia works as a professoralongside professor Koss for the younglings of the kingdom at Curia Academy."  
"so we'll be able to meet them at the party?" Rosa asked curiously  
"I guess, Yeah" Ash replied.  
"Well you should be more excited about meeting the slayer" mio said folding her arms.  
"Here we are" Ash said as the Alpaca Pirate Air Ship came to a halt.  
the three of them climbed down and joined the crowd.

...

Hiraagi was very excited to be in Eden but not in decay swamp. She found herself holding a backpack and  
in her lost city Yukata. Hiraagi used soul's return to Aven. She took out her pet taco and hugged,  
"Megaaa..."  
The taco jumped up and down to express his joy.  
Aven was decorated with bells and banners to welcome Princess Kaya home.  
Hira walked upto the bulletin board to read the poster stuck on it.  
_One and only daughter and the pearl of King Ruhtra's eye, has returned home  
Princess kaya's arrival party  
Venue : Kaya's Personal Residence  
Time : 6.00 PM PDT  
Check out Aven ch3 for the monster spawns, rallies & much more surprises  
And also look out for Eden's #1 Boy band Aeria  
Don't forget your masks  
_  
Hira smiled looking at the poster.  
"Yes, this is my chance to see pizza again" she thought to herself

Kaya's residence was filled with people with masks. It'd be hard to recognize someone you met once or twice. Rosa, Ash and Mio stood near to the hallway. Hira wore her best dress so did alixe and Ben who joined the party a little later. Moonlight Sonata By Beethoven was  
being played in the background. People went on chattering and cheering having their  
glasses of wine. A while later the music there was sound of piano followed by  
the strum of guitar and the beat of drums. People screamed in joy as the three men in their  
white VIP popstar ensemble and mask appeared on the stage. But the lights focused someone in the crowd. It was a girl in her teens wearing a mysterious magic princess gown and a maskmjust like the beautiful green and long black hair shone in the light. She movedwith grace, with her head up high and shoulders straight like someone of a royal family. Yes, she was a attire, the way she took each step forward said it. Crowd made way for her to enter the stage along with her brothers. As soon as she got onto the stage her costume was changed into VIP popstar gown and they sang I love it by icona pop.  
"Have fun, but stick together" Mio said to ash and rosa.  
The crowd sang with them and swayed to the beats.  
Rosa didnt want to let go of the chance where she could finally see hira and return back home  
"Lilly.. I think I need to use the toilet" rosa lied  
"Oh, okay ill take you there. Don't worry" ash said grabbing rosa by her hand and walking  
towards the toilet which was a few feet away from the stage. Crowd cheered as the music died again.  
rosa and ash heard footsteps. Ash pulled rosa behind the nearest wall and hid. "Looking into our current situation, it's better we hide" ash said to rosa. Three people walked into the hallway they were in.  
"Fans?" A man's voice said.  
"Hmm, if it's Fans it's high time they'd be here asking our autographs" another voice said  
"Oh wait, looks like someone else is here as well" other voice said  
They both could hear quick footsteps.  
"Pizza" a female voice said panting  
"Who is she brother?" Another female voice said.  
"Hira" rosa said as she ran to hira. "There you are Hiraagi the slayer" Mio said joining them.  
"What's going on?" kaya asked confused.  
" I should go grab a popcorn" exia said smiling  
"This isn't happening" obspho said sinking his face in his hands  
"We should just let them be and leave" pizza said grabbing his siblings by their arms and slowly walking away  
Hira whispered to rosa,  
"Listen to me very carefully when I say run ..."  
Just as Mio took a step towards hira a voice said," don't you dare take another step Mio... We have things to settle" alixe said as he and Ben walked into the scene.  
"Oh no" Mio said under her breath  
"Run,Now" hira said to rosa

What will happen to Mio,Ash,Hira & Rosa? Let's wait and see ;3


End file.
